1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication network disturbance management method using a top-down method, and in particular to an improved method for detecting and settling disturbance in a communication network by using a top-down method.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, communication network quality management techniques are utilized for improving quality of services provided users with and building an economical communication network.
Currently, various communication networks have been built and operated in many countries worldwide. In addition, various services are provided through the communication networks.
The users are very sensitive to quality of communication services regarding connection easiness and service stability. That is, when the user has a hard time connecting to where that user wants to be connected at a proper time, or when the user is not provided with a normal service due to noise/delay/interruption after connection, the user feels that the quality of communication service is poor.
In order to settle disturbance in the communication network, there has been a method employed for recognizing a communication network problem when the user communicates a disturbance or inconvenience for detecting a problem portion of the communication network by using the information and solving the communication network problem by analyzing a reason thereof, and a method for detecting a defect and restoring the communication network when information of disturbance resulting from the defect of constitutional elements of the communication network is notified to a communication network manager.
However, the conventional disturbance management method is a bottom-up method which solves a communication network problem after it takes place and merely settles local problems.
Accordingly, the conventional disturbance management method can solve problems which are notified by defect generation of the communication network, but cannot solve problems which are not notified, or communication network problems relating to poor service quality.
In addition, a problem is recognized and solved after generation, and thus a problem solving method is passive. As a result, it is difficult to provide a high quality communication service.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a communication network disturbance management method using a top-down method which can analyze a service quality state in whole communication network lines, detect a problem, analyze a reason for the problem and solve the problem.
In order to achieve the above-described object of the present invention, there is provided a communication network disturbance management method using a top-down method, including: a first step of selecting a problem line among whole communication network lines by using communication network data and a communication network operational management reference value; a second step of detecting a problem portion in regard to the selected communication network problem line; and a third step of analyzing a reason for the detected problem of the communication network and solving the problem.
In addition, there is provided a communication network disturbance management method using a top-down method, including: a first step of detecting a value of quality items regarding connection easiness and service stability in whole communication network lines, of comparing the value of the detected quality item with a previously-set communication network operational management reference value and selecting a line having a problem; a second step of detecting a problem portion of the communication network by using information regarding traffic flow of the selected problem line; and a third step of finding a reason for the problem by using a call disconnection reason code and solving the problem.